


What Am I Missing?

by Ghostinthehouse



Series: Demon and Angel Professors [83]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Professors, Disabled Crowley (Good Omens), M/M, Mistaken Identity, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24134500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostinthehouse/pseuds/Ghostinthehouse
Summary: As Dr Device pushed open the door, Lucille saw not one, but two, professors waiting silently.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens) & Anathema Device, Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Demon and Angel Professors [83]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1412962
Comments: 39
Kudos: 1110
Collections: Aspec-friendly Good Omens





	What Am I Missing?

**Author's Note:**

> Reading Part 78 (I'm Sure You'll Tell Me) before this one is recommended to avoid confusion.

As Dr Device pushed open the door, Lucille saw not one, but two, professors waiting silently. Red-haired Dr Fell lounged back in his seat, his relaxed pose in painful contrast to the tension in his body. Dr Crowley, fluffy as a thundercloud, and just as dangerous, sat stiffly upright as if restraining himself with great effort. The combination nearly made Lucille break and run, but Dr Device nudged her gently forward and she gathered enough courage from that wordless support to shuffle inside.

Dr Device closed the door behind them with a click that echoed in the bare room, and then scowled at her fellow professors. "No games, you two."

Dr Fell drew a breath, straightened a bit, and then glanced at Dr Crowley.

Dr Crowley took a breath of his own and composed his face into a sickly-sweet smile a hairs-breadth short of patronising. "Hello." A second breath, and he added, "Don't be afraid."

That just told Lucille that there was something here that she was expected to be afraid of, which only ramped her wariness higher.

The red-head gave an exaggerated groan. "'Be not afraid'?" he echoed, fingers making exasperated air quotes. "Really, angel?"

The fluffy one huffed, his attention snapping to the red-head. "It's traditional!"

A giggle rose in Lucille's throat as she watched the bickering, quelling the fear better than the injunction ever had. They sounded exactly like an old married couple, going over a well-worn argument for the pleasure of it.

"So you _are_ together," she ventured. "Is that what this about?"

Both their heads snapped back to her with matching startled stares. Behind her, she heard something very like stifled laughter from Dr Device.

Dr Fell said cautiously, "What brought you to that conclusion?"

He wasn't, she noticed, denying it. She took a breath, lifted her chin, and stared back, ticking her points off on her fingers. "You were seen in the greenhouse. The greenhouse is Dr Crowley's domain. So the logical reason would be that you were there to meet him. Only I think I'm missing something, because no-one else came to that conclusion."

"Yeeeah," the red-head acknowledged, "the thing you're missing is the bias that says someone like him," he flicked his fingers at the other man, "is never going to be with someone like me." He looked over Lucille's shoulder, and must have seen something on Dr Device's face, because his mouth twitched. "The point is, the other thing you're missing, is this. I'm not Dr Fell."

Lucille felt the blood draining from her face, but he went on, relentlessly gentle.

"He's Dr Fell," he said, pointing to the fluffy one, who gave her a more genuine smile this time. "I'm Dr Crowley. Aka _Dear Anthony_ , as you guessed."

The blood came rushing back, turning her cheeks scarlet and drowning everything out. "Oh. I-"

"Sit down before you fall down, kid," the red-head ordered, pointing to a bench against the wall.

Lucille dropped onto it gratefully, buried her head between her knees, and waited for everything to stop spinning.

"I didn't realise until you called me the wrong name the other day," he was saying when she finally felt steady enough to look up. "Didn't think you'd want to go through this in public. Sorry for scaring you like that."

"Aren't you supposed to be the scary one then?" she mumbled. "If you're Dr Crowley."

He cocked his head on one side, sunglasses regarding her scarred face. The tattoo on his own face was bared to her view, and for a moment she felt a kinship there. He said, with pride and approval in his voice, "Clever one, aren't you, and entirely too much like him." He flicked a hand at the fluffy one. "That's a compliment, by the way. The both of you put clues together in ways nobody else can, and then talk yourselves out of the entirely accurate conclusions you've drawn, because if nobody else gets it, you're sure that you must be wrong."


End file.
